The Masks
by Deaths-child
Summary: What happens when masks are droped? The Gboys will have to find Relena and stop a war. R/R!! I made some rivisions to them they should be better then before.
1. Finding the note and tranquilizers

The Masks v2

By: Deaths-child

Rating PG or PG 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so who gives a flying flip about the disclaimer.

AN:/ So I have been slacking on every thing but with slacking comes new and better thing... I guess. Now I was doing a project for school when I got fed up about it and started to look at my old stories and decided to revamp this one. And with time and a lot of new stories floating in my head I will fix this one.

Chapter 1

Finding the note and tranquilizers.

Ah, masks they are so useful at times and yet so annoying when it comes to trying to speak your mind around others that have seen the mask more then the real you. I mean you can only yell a persons name so many times before your voice goes horse and you can't speak for a week. They say that once a mask is placed it can only be excepted or destroyed.

That is what she needed.

Destruction.

Sweet destruction.

But what should she destroy.

But of course the masks. The masks that had filled her life with such pain and sorrow. Her brother had worn a mask but his was for a different reason. His was also so easy to break being a mask of substance not of glamour and show.

Now how to start. War was over and for a time it would stay peaceful even if she destroyed the masks. Others could take her duties for a while or maybe indefinite. So for a time she wouldn't be needed not that she was ever needed but some things were useless to argue with people.

A little change here and another there and she would not be as she was. But she was never what they expected in a person. And that is what would make her time the best because she was nothing. At least in their eyes.

Noin was one to see Relena at the beginning of each day and at least once an hour tell the end of the day. It was not common that she would see the princess at lunch but here it was one in the afternoon and still Noin had not seen Relena. She was on the war path and that path led her right to the princesses room.

Now her room if you must know is not decorated with posters of Heero or plastered with pink in mind. Now if Relena wasn't the person that was crowned queen in her teens then Noin might be worried about Relena's room. Not that it didn't seem to creep her out at times.

The room had a distinct pattern to it if any at all, the room had been divided in half and for some one that runs a kingdom, was hand painted by the princess her self. One side seemed to be the pit of space with full color view of the moon and earth at night. The other to be earth in the day with the sun at its height and on one wall that was divided had figures. Not just figures, misted figures that seemed to hide in prepetchel mist that seemed to sway with it own will.

Looking around, the bed was made but something still unsettled her. Going over to the desk that seemed to hide in the dark corner of the room she flipped through some papers before noticing the computer was still on, just in standby. Moving the mouse tell the screen came on a large note was plastered over the wallpaper and icons and was address to her.

Now she was starting to get the creeps.

Simply put it said to open the file named. Fallen. Opening the file the screen suddenly went blank before a screen of a little animated Relena popped up and started to dance. A song that Noin couldn't put the lyrics to started to play as the animated Relena stared to do a gig. After a few minutes and a few different dance styles the music stopped and the real Relena appeared. The real Relena.

"So it seems you have finally come to find me. Shows how much you think of me. Oh, don't worry Noin I'm not mad at you, never could be, anyway your wondering where I am, aren't you. Well that is privilege information and will not be released for some time. Now, don't start having kittens on me. I have a very good reason for leaving. Which I will explain once I figure out what they really are." The video of Relena explained but didn't help Noin with her newly required headache and the songs that seem to stick in her head on repeat.

"Now, Noin I will expect the castle to be in tact and the school not to be burned down when I return in say three months. Now, don't glare at me like that this is a pre-recording so there is no feed back to my location." Noin just had to glare at her for some reason.

"I will have my ear out on all events that happen. Oh I almost forgot, tell Millie that he can be ruler while I'm gone. Oh, one more thing the seniors have a skip day coming up so try not to get on their cases about it. That's all. Oh, wait one more thing take the limo out for a walk and don't stress so much you'll get wrinkles, like the one right in the middle of your fore head." With that said and done Noin had left the computer to look in the mirror for the wrinkle.

"Chill Noin you practically run the county even with me there. Millie will always be stressed so tranquilize him a few times. He should calm after the third one. And trust me even with them in his system he is still bound to do something stupid. Have fun, Noin." With that the program shut down and that left Noin wondering, should she drug Millardo before or after telling him the news.

Before.

Yes, before would be the best bet.

A woman sat in a yellow convertible laughing at the news that had just reach her. The sun setting in the far distance did nothing but lighten her heart even more. And it didn't help that the crashing of waves drowned out all sound. Stopping her laughter she stepped out of the car and went off to the edge of the cliff.

Watching the sun go down from the vantage point of a cliff with the ocean roaring below was a most exquisite view. "A new start. What should I do?" The woman asked the ocean. The sound of a violin could be heard mixing with the crashing waves on the cliff. "It seem I have a new direction to go."

Noin had earlier given Millardo some tea, the tea had relaxed him a lot, until she had told him that his little sister had gone missing and left him in charge of the kingdom. Through some miracle he had not gotten his gundam and went out looking for her. By destroying everything in his path as he went. He blamed it on the tranquilizers that were in his tea and the look Noin had given him. Damn that look.

The tranquilizers had by now passed through his system and now that he looked at the situation more carefully, he was to say the least surprised. His sister had not only gotten passed all the guards in the palace but had also not been seen on any of the cameras when making her escape. And for Christ sake he had Heero set it up for him. That boy had every inch of that place covered with cameras.

Picking up the phone in the office that was now his with Relena leaving the whole kingdom to him he pressed the speed dial for the Preventers. As the call was being sent through he drummed his fingers. When the call was finally picked up and he was patched through to Une quickly. And was placed on vid-phone for their convenient.

"Millardo what a pleasant surprise. What was it you wanted." There was a distinct sound of papers shifting in the back ground.

Millardo let out a sigh. It seemed the tranquilizers were still in his system if he was still doing that. "Its about Relena." His statement was calm too calm for her.

Looking away form what her attention had been previously on she looked up at him and made a shooing motion off screen. "What's wrong with Relena?"

"It seems she got some notion in her head to leave and now no one can find her. She left a very explicit note for Noin about having some time off away from the kingdom. But we can't find out how she left. The kingdom has been searched along with the school and all the grounds surrounding them." He paused thinking on how he could proceed with this.

"Une I would like for you to send, discretely send out a group, preferably the pilots to find her. Knowing her she will get word that Heero is looking for her and find him before they find her. By that time she shouldn't have gotten in to any trouble or any news of this getting out." He spoke with an unwavering tone but Une could tell that he was unsure of his actions.

Une nodded in agreement with him. "I'll have them put on this right away. No need to worry Millardo we will find her for you."

Her tone was reassuring and Millardo nodded to him self trying to convince himself that nothing should happen to his poor defenseless little sister. It was starting to help. "Thanks Une."

With that the line was cut and Millardo was left in the overly large and extravagant office that was for his sister. Looking around he found that the room had a feel that it could only have one use. To impress and over whelm a person to the point that they agree with anything you did. Thinking back it had been Relena who had decided on how the whole palace had been remodeled.

Could his sister have placed secret passageways in the walls just for this type of event. No his sister never looked that far ahead. She had been good with events in the war but she was a person that could handle any type of person. Not the type to think years ahead in planing or any strategy.

Now that is much better then the first one if I would say so. Now I know that it has been ages but sorry. And if sorry don't cut it just look at the change from the first version of this chapter you should notice a big and I will say it again big difference between the two.

Now Review for me my pretties.

Love

Deaths-child


	2. Let the chase began…Now

The Masks v2

By: Deaths-child

Rating PG or PG 13

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.

AN: (Oh fear them.)

Deaths-child looks around before stepping out from behind a wall and waves at readers.

"Hi it's me. You can if you want call me Death-chan. And now for my first guest... Duo and his braid."

A spot light comes on and Duo is standing there looking surprised before waving to the readers.

"That's enough of Duo for now. We should be getting along with this or else you will never get to read it."

"On with the show." Duo yells from his spot light in the middle of the darkness that is writers land.

AN: Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter but this is after Endless Waltz.

Chapter 2

Let the chase began...Now.

Siting in Sank Kingdom's Preventers meeting room were five jetlagged, sleep deprived Gundam pilots and one baggy eyed Noin. Millardo would have joined them but it seemed that he had too much work to do within the kingdom and they had thought Relena did nothing most of the time. Une was standing in front of them waiting to find out why Relena was still not back in Sank Kingdom.

"Why are we here?" Quatre asked his mind only half awake at three in the morning.

"Relena has taken a vacation of her duties..."

Wu Fei spoke up at this time. "So the Onna is on vacation what do you want us to do about it she has her own guards." He had glared at Une the best he could with his present condition.

"She has left the kingdom with out any suspicion on how she left. It has been a day since she was last seen. Noin has the note here." Une sat down and Noin placed a disk in the computer that was set up for her.

Clicking on the disk she went in and opened the only file there. Fallen. Opening the file the screen suddenly went blank before a screen of a little animated Relena popped up and started to dance. A song that now Noin and every one in the room couldn't put the lyrics to started to play as the animated Relena stared to do a gig.

Trowa showed shock by his eyes widening the others did it in their own way. Duo hummed along. Wu Fei muttering things about bakas under his breath. Quatre bobbed his head with the music. Heero raised an eye brow at the program. Une wished for an off button. Noin held her head in her hands as the songs she had only recently got rid of started again in her head.

After a few minutes and a few different dance styles the music stopped and the real Relena appeared. The real Relena.

"So it seems you have finally come to find me. Shows how much you think of me. Oh, don't worry Noin I'm not mad at you, never could be, anyway your wondering where I am, aren't you. Well that is privilege information and will not be released for some time. Now, don't start having kittens on me. I have a very good reason for leaving. Which I will explain once I figure out what they really are." The video of Relena explained they all staired at it like it was a demon had taken over Relena because this was not how Relena normally was at any time of the day.

"Now, Noin I will expect the castle to be in tact and the school not to be burned down when I return in say three months. Now, don't glare at me like that this is a pre-recording so there is no feed back to my location." They all gave Noin a questioning look who was glaring at the image.

"I will have my ear out on all events that happen. Oh I almost forgot, tell Millie that he can be ruler while I'm gone. Oh, one more thing the seniors have a skip day coming up so try not to get on their cases about it. That's all. Oh, wait one more thing take the limo out for a walk and don't stress so much you'll get wrinkles, like the one right in the middle of your fore head." Duo had cracked up at Millardos' nickname and kept on muttering it between spasms.

"Chill Noin you practically run the county even with me there. Millie will always be stressed so tranquilize him a few times. He should calm after the third one. And trust me even with them in his system he is still bound to do something stupid. Have fun, Noin." Looking at Noin again they wondered if he had really gone on any rampages lately and if she had used any tranquilizers on him.

The screen had gone blank and was left for a time before Relena had popped on again surprising them all. "Now Noin didn't I tell you he would do something like this. Now Heero and the others have to find me. What a waste of time and man power. I know what you're thinking Noin. 'How did this part get on the file when it wasn't before?' but it was. I just used a delay and set it for the second time this is played."

They all looked at her. Was that possible, could something like that be done and if so how did Relena know how to do it. "If you want we can make this a game. And here is your clue: time is fast but what is faster when it flows. Have fun." Her smirk seemed to taunt them as the screen returned to normal.

"Your mission is to..." Une was cut off again by a knock at the door. "Come in." She said getting a slight migraine already from the day.

In walked the sectary with a small envelope, "this just came for you Miss. Une they said it was urgent." The sectary then handed over the envelope to Une and quickly left.

Opening the envelope carefully Une read the note.

"Hi,

I'm doing fine if you must know and yes I find this a fun joke to play on all of you. I hope Millie isn't depriving you of any much needed sleep. Noin tell him that class festivals will be starting in a week and he needs to have the students make committees for this or nothing will get done. Inside are tickets to a local violinist that has just has to be heard and is in Sank for the last concert. Have a fun time, I know I am, so why don't you.

Sincerely, Relena."

"P.s. Fun is only done when its fun."

Une then fished out the tickets from the envelope and looked them over before handing them out to each person. "There is one for each of us and two extra marked for Sally and Mariemaia." Looking up at the group of not too happy solders Une smiled. "We should all go to it. Relena might be their at..." she stopped and looked closely at the tickets again, "...Friday's concert. That's five days from now letting you have time to sleep and look the kingdom over for Relena." She finished looking back up at the even more degreed pilots.

"How could Relena know that we specify us be here?" Quatre asked being the only one that talked the most and because Duo was half asleep on himself.

"She figured that Millardo would call Une and ask for her to search for her and everything." Noin spoke up from her seat. Everyone looked towards her as if she had a second and third head had growing from her neck.

"If you noticed she was different in the video. She held no grudges and knew the actions each of us would take in order to find her. She is bound to know that Heero is here and yet she's not here and I doubt that she is even in the kingdom anymore." She looked all of them in the eye and they knew she spoke the truth that wasn't the Relena they knew.

"I've spent a lot of time with her... hell I spend most of my time with her. And over the time I have been able to find out one thing about her. That is she is not what everyone expects her to be and even I don't know her half as well as I should with the amount of time I spend with her. For all that we know she could be another Heero. What I'm getting at is all that we know about Relena up to this point is worth nothing when we don't even know how she got out of her room with cameras at all possible exits."

This was true because Relena had explicitly said no to having cameras placed in her room and with the princess wishes they weren't. So the million dollar question was how did she do it. Going over every thing they knew they all drew a blank. And all that they had known or did know was useless when it came down to it.

"The Violinist is a friend of mine and part time jack of all trades." Une said her eyes taking in everything that might be on the tickets.

With so much attention on her she didn't even flinch when Duo made a choking sound trying to get her to continue with what she had been talking about. "Yue Liang is what she goes by with us but she is simply known as Usagi Tsukino the moon rabbit. As I said she is part time so I have no clue what or were she goes after any of our dealings.

"She's different even in her dealings with us and the wars. When you see her you will see all that she is not, not what she is. She worked for every side. Her policy was, 'play sides, play nice, and never get involved.' She didn't like how Treize stated how every thing was set by destiny.

"For some reason she doesn't like any thing involving the words fate and destiny. She liked the thought that even with a pass to enter the base she would appear like a wrath in some dark shadow. Even now she still holds this air around her just as back then, that just made you doubt any thing that surrounded her." Une looked up her eyes seemed in a haze as she looked at them and that just thinking about that one person could do this to a person.

"What dose the babe look like?" Duo asked and the haze shifted from Une's eyes.

"Such a good question Duo. She is known for her silver-white hair and her soul stealing blue eyes. And even at a half a year older then all of you she is such a knowledgeable person of the world. She is everything you five are and more to the point that she isn't any of it. When you see her you will know what I mean." Une seemed to nod at her own statement.

Making mutual agreement they all with the exception of Une took a car to Sank palace for a long night sleep and a long week to come. Not that any other week wasn't much like this in some way or another. But there were some cases that seem to go beyond the others and this was one of them. It would be along three months if this kept up. A long sleepless three months.

Now the first time I placed this there was a work week for juniors but its been a year and now instead of that I am graduating in a few days so I am nervous to the extreme not that any other day isn't like that but oh well its life.

Review it please or else I will stop writing all together and leave them all on paper.

Sincerely yours,

Deaths-child


	3. Truth and lies

The Masks v2

By: Deaths-child

Rating: Go figure.

Disclaimer: ??????(Nani?)????? (See chap 1)

A/N: (Like I said Fear them.)

Death-chan and Duo are playing cards on the floor. Quatre walks on and looks at both of them trying to figure out some thing.

"Death-san why are you wearing Duo's shirt while Duo is wearing your pants?" He innocently asks.

Death-chan looks up at Quatre as if she just had seen him. "Why Q-chan it is quite simple were playing poker and not just poker, strip poker with are own twist we switch clothes when we lose. And I'm winning." Death-chan smiles up at Quatre.

"That's only by two pieces of clothes and I have your pants." Duo yells.

"Tell me another sob story D-chan and fork over your second shirt." Death-chan says in triumph.

"Well it seems Death-san is occupied at the moment we should get on with the story." Quatre urges readers on to story.

Chapter 3

A few days passed and with some well needed sleep they started on the palace. Sweeping the grounds reveled no clues, sweeping the palace didn't reveled no clues and at Duo's constant wining that they shouldn't go in, he was surprised with the room but still it reveled no clues. Now they were getting nowhere and with no exits on the road to nowhere they had nothing to do but wait tell Friday and the concert.

Now the fact that at least once in their life all the Gundam pilots had to go to a formal gathering in a tux. What was a problem was getting said tux to fit, feel comfortable, and look good on all of them. So they were with Quatre's insistence, refitted. There was only one problem with it all and that was the long time of standing around.

Duo was not one to stand around it was even worse when he would get pricked with a pin or scolded for moving a bit. So he got poked a lot and found himself hit a few times over the head. Trowa and Heero stood still as a statue while Quatre was the perfect customer the tailor had ever had. Wu Fei already had a tux that fit him, so he did not need to be poked or prodded by the tailor.

Heero spent most of the time going over servalence tapes and guard records for the day Relena had slipped through his security system. He hadn't been away from his laptop to do more then sleep a few hours a day at the most. Duo who had been at first terrified of Relena's room avoided it even more now for some reason. Quatre with his gift spent some time trying to feel what was left in the room while Trowa who was accompanying him stared at the painting on the wall trying to figure it. Wu Fei stayed near or around the gym and only came out for food and sleep.

It seemed that Millardo had more on his hands then he had thought when taking up the position of ruler in Sank kingdom. For every action that he took he had to fill out a paper and that had to be done in triplet before the action could even be done. Noin knowing the procedure for it all helped the failing prince for the most part. Everyone tried or didn't to keep themselves busy tell Friday.

The two black stretch limo's Quatre had insisted in taking them from the palace to the conservatory where the concert was being held. Now most people that go to these events were at least in there thirty's if not older. But the people stepping out of two that had just arrived were five teens, three older women and a nine year old. There were weirder sights though.

With such a large group their seats were placed in a balcony for their viewing pleasure and a brief thought went through them on how much that would have cost Relena. Seating was as so but only to keep conflicts to a rare occurrence. It went: Mariemaia, Une, Duo, Noin, Sally, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei. Keeping Duo and Wu Fei at opposite ends was Quatre's idea with Heero in the middle and every thing should go fine...hopefully.

As the lights dimmed and a spot light came on and centered on to the middle of the stage. Out walked what looked to be a teen about half a year older then them with violin in hand. She wore a long one piece silk dress, her silver hair was up in two heart shaped buns with the rest of it trailing down her back. As Une had said she was a site to be hold even with the small smile she held on her face.

When the crowed finally was silent she started to speak. "It is a pleasure to be performing for you all tonight. I hope you all enjoy it and that you hold your applause tell the end of the show. Many of the pieces I will be performing tonight are over a thousand years old and from the composer Kaioh Michiru. Now let me began..."

With that she started to play the first piece. The audience was captivated by her performance through out the night and even though Wu Fei would never emit it he now held something akin to respect for the violinist/Preventer. The music was soft and sad with a touch of something that couldn't be placed and lingered on the edge of ones mind. At the end of the concert the whole of the crowed stood up and applauded her even the G-boys and company.

A stage hand had been recruited to lead them to the violinists dressing room. Arriving at the door Une knocked and a light voice said 'enter' from behind the door. The room had vases of flowers paced on a large table in a corner while a vanity was placed on the far wall. Siting in front of it was the mysterious silver haired Usagi Tsukino.

She turned to them and smiled. "Marie-chan." She said and opened her arms as the small girl ran and leapt in to her arms in a big hug.

"Usa-chan..." Mariemaia snuggled her head deeper in to the older woman's chest. "I missed you."

"You two know each other." Duo said in shock, none of them had any knowledge that Mariemaia Khushrenada knew this type of person.

"So Une and the famous Gundam pilots come to visit me and I don't even know why." She had turned Mariemaia around on her lap and had her arms around the little girl.

"No, wait let me rephrase that I do know why you are here. Your looking for Relena, are you not." Her voice held amusement but her face showed nothing except a glimmer in her eyes.

"Yes we are and you would know where she is or else Relena wouldn't have sent us here." Une was wanting to get to the point knowing the others game.

"Yes, she would. You just don't know any more do you?" She had this slight smirk that mocked them all.

"No, we don't, she is unpredictable right now and I don't feel like playing your games." Une growled out and Mariemaia was looking wide eyed at her along with the others in the room.

"Yes I do play a nice game don't I. You can play hers though I think you will find it so much more fun than any of mine." With that she handed them a letter.

Looking it over before opening it she read it over to all of them.

"Hi peoples,

Hoped you in enjoyed the concert by my friend. She is so good don't you think, by the way if you want she can be a middle person for us. Now don't think she will talk but even you Une know that she wont even if Heero puts a gun to her head. If you really want a chase then here is a you're next clue: white of the night but blood dyes it during the day. That's it. Have a bit of fun on this quest.

Sincerely Relena"

Heero pulled his gun, pointing it at her. "Tell me where she is."

"Who knows. I don't. She gave you clues for you to follow not that they are clear but who knows you might be bright enough to figure them out." She looked straight at Une with nothing on her face and continued.

"Now I will give you some advice on this matter if you want. She has a plan for all of this so that means she has every thing done before hand. She will be spending three months abroad and stay in seven areas for two weeks at time. That gives you seven try's to find her with a clue each and that first clue for the last place she will be on the last day of the three months." She told them her hands had been around Mariemaia and where snaking around her to the girls sides.

With a quick motion the hands stuck. Making Mariemaia scream out in shock and laughter as the fingers worked their way up and down the girls sides. She cried out for her to stop and she did as soon as the little girl was out of breath. This action had not only shocked them but also confused them to hell and back. Only because 1. Mariemaia was a calm girl most of the time 2. It was exactly how Une had told them she was not what she looked like but every thing she was not suppose to be.

"Une..." Usagi spoke up. "I would like to take Marie-chan with me when I return to Japan. I would like for her to see some of the festivals that will be happening soon. And Marie-chan won't mind, do you Marie-chan?"

The looked down and Mariemaia nodded in agreement and said. "I want to go. Please Une, please." She let lose the puppy-dog eyes on them all.

"Normally I would agree Mariemaia but right now I cant not with trying to find Relena." Une told the little girl.

They both pouted at Une.

"Well if you say Une, but should you change your mind I will give Marie-chan my address for you and all of you can visit me if you pass through. Hopefully in the next week or so." She told them and turned around to her vanity to write her address down.

"Why then? Miss Usagi." Quatre asked wondering what was happening around that time.

"Quite simple Quatre, next week is the Sakura festivals that are held yearly in Japan." Heero raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sorry what is that about?" Quatre had no clue as to what she was talking about.

Usagi looked surprised at them. "Surprising. Well I guess the doctors crammed so much stagy and logic that they for got to put in some common knowledge in there. The festivals are to celebrate the falling of the Sakura blossoms and the coming of summer. There is also a legend on how they got their color."

"How?" Mariemaia was bright but still wanted to know.

"Good question. Long ago the emperor didn't like the color of the blossoms. You see they were originally white as white as the snow. So the emperor ordered that the body of a fallen warrior be placed at the base of the trees. The warriors blood was then absorbed by the trees dying the pedals their pale pink color that we see now." She held them all in suspense at her tale.

They had never known this, that was some thing that in all their years they had never been taught weather by the doctors or in Relena's school. But to one in the room it reveled a new light on the case. It could also be said that she had told them where their pray was.

"You just made a fatal mistake." Heero spoke up.

"Oh..." She looked at him with quite curiosity, "have I. I remember making no mistake, after all it is just a game. For me."

"Uh... Heero what mistake did she make? Fill us in will you." Duo looked totally confused and looked to see most of the others in the same state.

"The clue 'white of the night but blood dyes it during the day' pertains to the story that our host just told us about the blossoms. Which means Relena is in Japan." she couldn't help but smirk at his deduction.

"It seems that you have figured out the game Mr. Yuy. She holds the cards, I hold the clues and you five are always a step behind in the game." Her smile seem to taunt them all. "Now I must bid you all a good night I have a long flight tonight and an early morning planed for me, in Tokyo." With that she placed the half asleep Mariemaia on her feet.

Thinking that they would get nothing more out of the night they headed back to the palace in the two limo's before it got any latter then it already was. Most stayed up for the rest of the night while a select few slept the night through. And it would not help them that they had a meeting the next morning with Milliardo.

The morning came too fast for the likes of the G-boys and a few the Sank Kingdom palace that had to head to Preventors local head quarters.

"Please tell me yawn someone got a good night yawn sleep last night." Duo begged but noticed the drooping eyelids. "I guess not."

"You can all sleep on the plane if Heero's suspicion is correct." Une told them and they all looked to Heero for some answers.

"Japan." Was all he said.

Mariemaia let out a cry of happiness and started to chant as she marched around the room. "We get to go to a festival. We get to see Usagi."

"Then it is settled we will travel to Japan and stay until we find Relena or the next clue to where she is headed." Une concluded and dismissed them to get ready for the trip to Japan.

It didn't take them long to get ready packing and board the privet jet to Japan. Now it should be said that plane rides are long not to mention very boring when you are the only one awake. That is how it was for Mariemaia. She had slept during the ride home and all night unlike the other occupants of the plane.

Half or what Mariemaia thought was half way through the plane ride Duo had woken up now she wasn't the only one awake. Duo started it off by entertaining Mariemaia by bugging Wufei until a chase would start. The chase would soon stop when Duo would run behind ether Une or Quatre. This happened a lot during the rest of six hour flight sometimes Heero would join in the chase and Duo would have to hide and lock himself in the bathroom.

Quatre had arranged for a few limos' to take them from the airport to Usagi's house. Duo and Mariemaia had fallen asleep a few minutes into the thirty minute ride. But the two did wake before the end of the ride to the disappointment of the others. At the end of the ride they were greeted by a long flight of stairs.

"Mariemaia are you sure this is the right address." Duo asked looking over the little girls shoulder to the piece of paper she held.

She looked from the paper to the stairs and nodded. "Yes, it says she lives at the top in the directions she gave me." With that they started up the steps.

The hike was one that put them all with less breath then they had starting at the bottom of the steps. But what they saw at the top made it worth their wild to climb the evil stairs. The sight they beheld was one that even Heero who had gotten the address off of Mariemaia and looked the area up was surprised.

It was a large spraling temple of the early age. Trees lined the walkway as they walked towards the main building. They passed smaller shrines and shrine trees. Every thing was in done in the traditional way during the young age of Japan many thousand of years before.

Duo couldn't help but whistle at the sight it made. "Who would have guessed that she had something like this up her sleeve. It might even top some of your houses Q-man." Mummers of agreement came from a few people before Duo added. "I wonder where she is?"

Mariemaia ran off leaving her bags on the ground and reached the main doors to open them slightly then yell back at them. "There's a big fire in here." At hearing about the fire they all also dropped their stuff and ran up to were Mariemaia was peaking in.

Opening the door more so the others could see they did find a large fire that was purposely placed in the middle of the room and a figure in front of them.

"Usagi?" Mariemaia cried out and made a movement towards her but stopped when the flamed roared up, lighting the room in its fiery glow before quieting down once more.

Usagi had turned to them and the eyes that they were confronted with were dull and hazed. And her skin was a deathly pale shade that made her look really unhealthy. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out tell a minute later.

"Truth are lies and lies are the only truth in a game of lies." Her voice seemed dead and sent chills down all of there backs as she spoke this before she collapsed to the floor looking like a rag doll with no movement from her and her hair all around her.

"Usagi!" Mariemaia yelled and ran to her side before anyone could stop her. "Someone help her, please!" She was still holding her hand as a few stray tears fell down her face.

That's the end of this chapter so what do you think. R&R

R&R

R&R

Deaths-child


	4. Update

Dear Readers and Reviewers.

I am so sorry, so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, **Getting Tired Yet**, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry.

Not that I can do much about it now so I have revamped all of the story's to the best of my abilitys and to the best that my skill has to offer although I think I did very good considering all I have had to do since starting them. Not to mention I hate getting board with any one thing.

Yours truly,

Deaths-Child

Ps

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
